disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep
The 'Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep & 358/2 Days Original Soundtrack' is the official soundtrack for ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. The soundtrack was released on February 2, 2011 in Japan.キングダムハーツ オリジナル・サウンドトラック | SQUARE ENIX The soundtrack also contains additional tracks from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix. The first two discs contain music from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep while the third disc contains music from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded. Track listing Disc 1 #Dearly Beloved (5:24) - Yoko Shimomura #The Key of Light (2:28) - Yoko Shimomura #The Promised Beginning (3:06) - Yoko Shimomura #Future Masters (2:29) - Yoko Shimomura #Shaded Truths (2:52) - Takeharu Ishimoto #Tears of the Light (3:19) - Yoko Shimomura #Terra (1:40) - Yoko Shimomura #Xehanort (2:10) - Yoko Shimomura #(The Worlds (2:05) - Yoko Shimomura #The Secret Whispers (3:26) - Yoko Shimomura #Risky Romp (2:31) - Yoko Shimomura #Innocent Times (1:14) - Yoko Shimomura #Drops of Poison (2:27) - Yoko Shimomura #Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (2:01) - Yoko Shimomura, Al Hoffman, Mack David, Jerry Livingston #Castle Escapade (1:59) - Yoko Shimomura #Peaceful Hearts (1:45) - Yoko Shimomura #Extreme Encounters (2:44) - Yoko Shimomura #Dearly Dreams (3:06) - Yoko Shimomura #Dice and Shine (2:04) - Takeharu Ishimoto #Unforgettable (3:14) - Yoko Shimomura #The Silent Forest (2:48) - Yoko Shimomura #The Rustling Forest (2:12) - Yoko Shimomura #The Tumbling (3:15) - Yoko Shimomura #Ventus (3:06) - Yoko Shimomura #Enter the Darkness (4:44) - Takeharu Ishimoto #Radiant Garden (3:23) - Tsuyoshi Sekito, Yoko Shimomura #Black Garden (2:19) - Tsuyoshi Sekito, Yoko Shimomura #Black Powder (2:43) - Tsuyoshi Sekito Disc 2 #Eternal Moments (3:30) - Takeharu Ishimoto, Yoko Shimomura #Mickey Mouse March (2:07) - Tsuyoshi Sekito, Jimmie Dodd #Up Down Adventure (2:53) - Yoko Shimomura #Hero or Heel? (1:30) - Tsuyoshi Sekito (Tsuyoshi Sekito #It's a Small World (2:24) - Yoko Shimomura, Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman #Dessert ★ Paradise (1:58) - Yoko Shimomura #Fresh Fruits Balls (2:26) - Tsuyoshi Sekito (Tsuyoshi Sekito #Go! Go! Rumble Racer (2:33) - Yoko Shimomura #Big Race (1:00) - Tsuyoshi Sekito (Tsuyoshi Sektio #Cheers for the Brave (2:17) - Yoko Shimomura #A Date with Fate (2:18) - Tsuyoshi Sekito (Takeharu Ishimoto #Hau'oli, Hau'oli (2:38) - Yoko Shimomura #Mákaukau? (2:49) - Yoko Shimomura #Daydream upon Neverland (3:13) - Yoko Shimomura #Neverland's Scherzo (3:01) - Yoko Shimomura #Keyblade Graveyard Horizon (2:55) - Yoko Shimomura #Unbreakable Chains (5:21) - Takeharu Ishimoto #The Key of Darkness (2:37) - Yoko Shimomura #Rage Awakened -The Origin- (3:32) - Yoko Shimomura #Aqua (2:52) - Yoko Shimomura #Dismiss (4:38) - Yoko Shimomura #The Key (2:40) - Yoko Shimomura #Enter the Void (5:07) - Takeharu Ishimoto #Destiny's Union (2:44) - Yoko Shimomura #Birth by Sleep -A Link to the Future- (7:30) - Kaoru Wada, Yoko Shimomura Disc 3 #Dearly Beloved (2:55) - Yoko Shimomura #Results and Rewards (0:56) - Yoko Shimomura #Mystic Moon (3:39) - Yoko Shimomura #Critical Drive (2:56) - Yoko Shimomura #Sacred Moon (3:13) - Yoko Shimomura #Musique pour la tristesse de Xion (3:59) - Yoko Shimomura #Xemnus (2:26) - Yoko Shimomura #Secret of Neverland (1:54) - Yoko Shimomura #Crossing to Neverland (2:18) - Yoko Shimomura #At Dusk, I Will Think of You... (4:00) - Yoko Shimomura #Fight and Away (2:17) - Yoko Shimomura #Vector to the Heavens (3:51) - Yoko Shimomura #Another Side Battle Ver.- (3:02) - Yoko Shimomura #Dearly Beloved (2:56) - Yoko Shimomura #On the Debug!! (0:46) - Yoko Shimomura #Wonder of Electron (2:21) - Yoko Shimomura #No More Bugs!! (3:18) - Yoko Shimomura #Wonder of Electron -Bug Ver. - (2:20) - Hirosato Noda, Yoko Shimomura #No More Bugs!! -Bug Ver.- (3:17) - Hirosato Noda, Yoko Shimomura #Pretty Pretty Abilities (3:03) - Yoko Shimomura #Dark Impetus (4:55) - Yoko Shimomura #Monstrous Monstro -Arena Ver.- (2:08) - Keiji Kawamori, Yoko Shimomura #Night in the Dark Dream (3:22) - Yoko Shimomura #Night of Tragedy (1:58) - Yoko Shimomura #Hunter of the Dark (2:50) - Yoko Shimomura #Master, Tell Me the Truth (3:00) - Yoko Shimomura, Yoko Shimomura #Forze dell'Oscurita (5:04) - Yoko Shimomura References External links *[http://www.square-enix.co.jp/music/sem/page/kh/bbs_days/ Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep & 358/2 Days Original Soundtrack official site] Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Walt Disney Records albums